Rahiko
Rahiko was an Av-Matoran who placed into a small, unknown island during the Time Slip. He was eventually transformed into a Toa. He is now leader of the Keo Botez and Keo Botez Order. Biography Pre-Time Slip Nothing was known about Rahiko before the Time Slip, except that he was an Av-Matoran. Post Time Slip During the Time Slip, Rahiko was place on a small, peaceful island that was always quiet and calm. But Rahiko was the complete opposite- hyper, adventorous, and always curious of the outside. So Rahiko would always explore outside of the village he lived, to see what was beyond the calm, boring village. But one day, he wanted to venture into a cave, despite that every matoran that has gone into it never returned from it. For a few minutes of being inside the cave, nothing happened. But he wanted go further, into the cave. After a while of walking, he was suddenly surrounded by pitch-black darkness. The next time he saw light, he was tied to a metal table. He then saw a mysterious being, but it was cloaked in shadow, so he couldn't really see it. Then the mysterious being started doing experiments on him. And after a year of being experimented on, Rahiko had growned into the size of a Toa. But he was powerless, so he could not escape. But after the mysterious being said that Rahiko actually did have powers, Rahiko then used them. The first one he found out that he had was super strength. He then discovered several other powers he had and used them to escape. But when got outside, he did not remember anything, just the fact that he had been experimeted on for a very long time... The Lone Adventures Rahiko found himself in a reigon in the northern part of the Southern Continent called Demak. There, he ended up in a desert, and got kidnapped by a gang. He later woke up in a prison-like room with other people. After several hours of being locked up, Rahiko found out from fellow prisoners, the name of his kidnappers: the Jutlins. Rahiko then decided to escape with the people he met. During the escape, Rahiko and his allies fought with the Jutlins. Unfortunetly, several of his companions died in the midst of the battle. But the rest of the escapees continued on. They finally managed to runaway in a stolen vehicle. The fugitives managed to get to the nearest town called Nagath. In Nagath, the escapees stayed there for several weeks, when one of them was assasinated. The group blamed a serial killer for it, and the local police arrested the criminal. But during the trial in court, when the killer started to testify that he was not the killer, the police did not believe him. The killer's testimony gave a feeling to Rahiko, a feeling that said that the police had the wrong guy. So Rahiko started to investigate himself, but because he was not with the others, two of the former prisoners got killed. This started to confuse people as the only likely person would kill him was already caught. Then Rahiko created a bait with the others. The true criminal took it, and tried to shoot of them, but it was a decoy. Rahiko saw that it was a Dark Hunter using a sniper, that was killing them one-by-one. So Rahiko and the Dark Hunter, who would later reveal himself as Shooter, got into a battle.... Abilities and Traits Rahiko is a powerful being, even being able to defeat a Makuta. He even has more powers than a Makuta. His most common used and most well known powers are super strength, super speed, invulnerablity, and flight. His strength is far greater than any other being, even one using a Paraki-Nuva. His speed can only be matched by Zako's flight. His invulnerability can only be defeated by only Protosteel. And the speed of his flight can only be beaten by beings who's flight's speed is matched with the speed of light. His powers that are bit less common include create electricty through the head, teleportation, web-slinging, power screaming, lava-covering, shape-shifting, flexibility, and sending people to the Field of Shadows. Trivia *Rahiko wears a Iden to honor Matoro. *The first power that Rahiko discovered was his super strength. But his first power that felt strange in his first use was his super speed. *Rahiko's first enemies were the Jutlins. Category:Keo Universe